


Take Me to Synagogue

by Turnandfacethepaige



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Hozier is mentioned, M/M, STAN AND RICHIE ARE GROWN UP, this is not underage, who am i kidding this is literal crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: A terrible truth is revealed.





	Take Me to Synagogue

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what fresh hell this is, it's from the IT group chat, where I didn't thought Stozier was the ship name for Stanley and Hozier, and because I have nothing better to do with my life, I wrote this fic. None of the people mentioned belong to me. Also, I completely forgot to add that neither Stan or Richie are underage in this fic, and I really shouldn't have.

His eyes glittered with unshed tears as he stared at him in the warm light of the lamp.

'But-' he croaked, his voice failing him for the first time, 'I don't understand - what do you mean?'

Stan sighed, heavy as the wind upon gravestones.

'I said I'm leaving you, Richie.'

Oh. So he hadn't misheard him.

Richie felt his knees give way, slipping to the carpet as the tears began to fall. His heart spasmed and clawed within him.

'Is it - is it - because of  _him?'_

He couldn't say his name. The name that haunted him for weeks, crawling into his mind and making him lie awake for hours, hoping, daring,  _begging_ it wouldn't be true.

But from the way Stan's face shifted into a mask of unease, he knew it was.

'Yes,' Stan said quietly, 'It's Hozier.'

Hozier. Winner of the Billboard music award, the Teen Choice awards and BBC International Artist of the Year.

And winner of Stan's heart.

As Richie's world crumpled around him, he looked up, heartbroken and pleading towards Stan.

'Why?' he sobbed, ' ** _Why?'_**

Stan swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

'He takes me to synagogue.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about five minutes and I was laughing the entire time. Everyone in the cursed IT group chat are legends and i love them all.


End file.
